Catatan
by Swandie
Summary: Ketika catatan digunakan sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan isi hati. Namun mampukah catatan-catatan itu menyatukan dua orang yang berbeda? AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hai semuanya! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic baru ini. Namun ada satu hal yang saya tegaskan, bahwa fanfic ini bukan murni milik saya. Fanfic baru saya kali ini memang terkesan unik, karena merupakan terjemahan dari fanfic orisinil karya  'ReNeVIerE07', dan tentunya saya juga sudah mendapat izin dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Saya memutuskan untuk melakukan ini karena saya merasa bahwa fanfic nya sangat bagus meski simpel. Sehingga saya ingin sekali menerjemahkannya dan berbagi dengan anda-anda semua. Kalian bisa ke profilnya untuk melihat fanfic-fanfic lain.

Disclaimer : FF VII adalah milik SquareEnix, sementara fanfic orisinil ini adalah milik'ReNeVIerE07'. Saya hanya penggemar berat mereka berdua.

CATATAN 1

SECANGKIR KOPI

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini begitu dingin ... sangat dingin malah. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah, dan menurutku, sekolah sangat menyenangkan!_

_Aerith dan Zack baru saja merayakan satu tahun mereka berpacaran, selamat! Sementara Yuffie, dia masih berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Vincent. Dan seperti biasa, Reno juga tidak kalah genitnya untuk menarik perhatian Yuffie._

_Elena juga sedang menyukai seorang pria, kalau tidak salah namanya ... Tseng? Ya, kalau tidak salah memang itu namanya._

_Sejujurnya, aku merasa iri. Karena mereka bisa memiliki waktu untuk mereka sendiri, bahkan beberapa di antaranya termasuk yang terbaik._

_Bahkan adikku, Marlene, dia 'ditembak' oleh temannya! Dan dia baru delapan tahun!_

_Aku sudah enam belas tahun, tapi masih nol dalam percintaan! Tetapi setidaknya sampai ... beberapa saat yang lalu._

_Ketika naik kereta, sialnya, semua ruangan sudah terisi. Aku harus mencari ruangan yang didiami lebih sedikit orang, dan saat itulah, aku bertemu dengan DIA._

"Anu..."

Tifa hendak bertanya pada seorang laki-laki untuk berbagi ruangan berhubung koridor kereta terasa begitu dingin. Tetapi sebelum dia mengetuk, dia menatap pria yang ada di dalamnya dengan kagum. Rambutnya pirang dan jabrik, seperti membeku namun kelihatannya memang dari sananya seperti itu. Tubuhnya berotot, mengenakan mantel di bawah lapisan-lapisan pakaian, dan dia kini tengah menatap pemandangan di luar.

"Permisi," kata Tifa sambil mengetuk lagi. Meskipun untuk sementara dia terlupa untuk mencari tempat duduk, namun rasa menggigil masih menyerangnya.

Ketukan Tifa membuat Sang pria menoleh, ekspresinya serius namun juga terlihat lembut di saat bersamaan. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang secangkir kopi, sementara di pangkuannya terdapat pen dan buku catatan kecil.

"Anu, semua ruangan penuh, bolehkah kalau masuk?" tanyanya, sambil mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si pria. Harus diakui, dia adalah pria yang tampan. Dan meski kelihatannya dia bukan tipe yang begitu periang, namun ketika dia tersenyum dia terlihat begitu menawan. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Tifa.

"Tentu," balas si pria yang kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan di luar. Tifa mengangguk dan masuk, lalu duduk di hadapan si pria. Setelahnya, dia meletakkan semua barang-barangnya ke samping, membuat tangannya yang sedari tadi membawa buku-buku terasa lega. Tifa melepas sarung tangannya, lalu meniup dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Sayangnya, napasnya terasa dingin dan membuat dia merasa sedikit menggigil. 'Cara yang salah untuk menghangatkan diri', begitulah pikirnya.

Tifa mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa si pria tengah menatap dirinya. Dia menyesap kopinya, dan kemudian menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Tifa merasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya apakah buku catatan itu juga merupakan buku harian. Setelah selesai menulis, Tifa dibuat kaget ketika si pria tiba-tiba melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Tifa.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si pria dengan suara yang tidak terlalu tegas dan tidak terlalu lembut. Bisa dibilang, Tifa tidak tahu juga sebutannya apa.

"Tifa," jawabnya sambil melamun. Wajahnya memerah, dan sebabnya bukan karena ruangan yang terasa begitu dingin. Tifa terus menatap mata si pria. Matanya berwarna biru, biru dan hangat. Sedalam lautan dan seindah langit, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia temukan pada teman-teman pria nya yang bermata biru.

"Kalau begitu Tifa, kau boleh meminjam itu sekarang," kata si pria lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia terlihat mengagumkan seperti artis atau semacamnya, setidaknya begitulah menurut Tifa. Dia sepertinya juga masih muda, seorang pelajar malah. Dia mengenakan seragam, tetapi Tifa tidak begitu peduli dari sekolah mana. Dan kemudian, Tifa lagi-lagi terkagum pada mata biru si pria.

"Terima kasih," jawab Tifa sambil menundukkan kepalanya,dan tanpa beralih dari sepasang mata biru itu.

Si pria lagi-lagi menatap jendela sambil menatap pemandangan. Dia terlihat begitu ... keren, dan juga misterius. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat setiap hari. 'Kuharap ini tidak akan berakhir', pikirnya. Rasanya konyol, tetapi di saat bersamaan juga memberinya rasa hangat. Mantel miliknya seolah masih memiliki panas tubuh dan baunya, baunya bagaikan hujan yang baru reda di musim semi. Tidak lama setelahnya, mata si pria sedikit melebar dan beralih menatap Tifa. Tifa langsung merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dan dia berpikir 'apa dia sadar kalau aku terus melihatnya?'

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pengumuman.

"SEKTOR TUJUH ... PEMBERHENTIAN SELANJUTNYA, SEKTOR TUJUH."

Kontak mata mereka terputus ketika si pria menulis sesuatu di catatannya dan kemudian merobeknya. Robekan itu dia letakkan di dekat cangkir kopi. Dia mengangkat cangkir itu, meminumnya sedikit, lalu meletakkannya kembali. Dia mengambil tas miliknya dan melambaikan tangan pada Tifa sambil tersenyum, sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Tifa menjawabnya dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum gugup, dan kemudian menatapnya keluar ruangan. Hawa dingin masuk ketika pintu dibuka, sehingga Tifa harus mendekam dalam mantelnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu, mantelnya? Astaga, Tifa lupa bahwa mantel yang dikenakannya adalah milik si pria tadi! Dengan terburu-buru, dia langsung pergi keluar untuk menyusulnya. Beruntung, si pria itu masih menunggu di depan pintu otomatis, menunggu kereta untuk berhenti.

"Hei!" teriak Tifa sambil berlari. "Mantelmu ter—"

Teriakan Tifa terhenti ketika dia tersandung dan terjatuh dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Tetapi untungnya, si pria pemilik mantel ini masih sempat menyelamatkannya.

"Mantelmu," kata Tifa sambil menyerahkan mantelnya, yang direspon oleh tangan si pria yang mengambilnya. Setelah itu, si pria melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Tifa dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba condong ke arah Tifa. Tifa mengira bahwa dia akan mendapat ciuman di pipi, tetapi sialnya tidak.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya. Kemudian kereta berhenti, dan dia langsung bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang di luar.

Tifa berjalan masuk ke ruangan tadi. Entah mengapa, dia langsung merasa kangen dengan kehangatan mantel dan juga napas si pria tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Tifa langsung merasa malu akan pikirannya itu, sehingga dia langsung mengalihkan pikirannya dengan memikirkan cara lain untuk menghangatkan diri. Ketika dia duduk, dia melihat secangkir kopi dan sebuah robekan kertas yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Tifa segera melihat tulisan yang tertera di catatan itu.

_Kelihatannya kau masih kedinginan, jadi aku meninggalkan kopi di sana, masih hangat. Jangan lupa untuk diminum, Teef._

_Cloud._

"Cloud," kata Tifa yang mengucapkan nama si pria, rasanya menyenangkan ketika menyebutkan nama itu. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud."

Tifa menyebutkan nama itu berkali-kali sampai ketika dia menyadari ada tambahan di catatan itu.

_PS :_

_Kau terlihat begitu lucu ketika kau menatapku selama perjalanan. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi._

Tifa merasa malu, ternyata Cloud menyadari bahwa dia terus memandangnya. Tifa melipat robekan catatan itu dan kemudian menyimpannya di kantong dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya dan menyesap kopinya.

"Enak," katanya sambil menikmati sisa perjalanan sambil melihat awan.

* * *

Sekali lagi, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada ReNeVIerE07 yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk menerjemahkan fanfic ini dan menjadikannya fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hm ... setelah menyelesaikan fanfic lain serta novel saya, akhirnya ada waktu juga untuk menerjemahkan chapter kedua ini. Seperti biasa, mohon read dan review ya. Boleh review cerita, boleh review terjemahannya. Terima kasih.

CATATAN 2

SELENDANG

_Dear diary,_

_Aku masih ingat dia. Kurasa dia itu seseorang yang—kurasa—tidak akan kau lupakan?_

_Bahkan aku juga masih menyimpan catatan pemberiannya._

_Seandainya kau bisa bicara, kau pasti akan berbicara kalau aku seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tetapi apa boleh buat, dia selalu muncul di pikiranku._

_Yuffie dan Aerith juga tidak tahu mengenai dia, sehingga aku juga tidak bisa membahasnya lagi._

_Aerith paling sering tinggal bersama Zack. Yuffie masih terus berusaha mengejar Vincent, kurasa Vincent seharusnya memberitahu Yuffie sesuatu agar dia tidak mengalami apa yang Reno rasakan untuk Yuffie ... ya ampun._

_Yah, ada seorang murid baru yang datang, laki-laki. Menurut rumor, katanya dia adalah penyanyi terkenal, dan juga merupakan teman lama Zack serta Vincent. Tetapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Sehingga aku dan yang lain menjadi penasaran._

"Tifa!" teriak Yuffie di aula sambil loncat ke atas dan ke bawah, terlihat sangat senang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu harus ke aula konser, cepat!" tambah Yuffie sambil menarik Tifa.

Tifa tengah berada di sekolah bergengsi bernama 'Midgar Academy'. Sekolah ini dibiayai oleh Shinra, yang pemimpinnya adalah lulusan dari sekolah itu juga. Cukup sulit untuk masuk sekolah ini, dan Tifa sungguh beruntung bisa mendapat beasiswa. Berhubung sekolah ini kaya, maka sekolah ini memiliki aula konser untuk murid-murid unjuk gigi atau untuk menampilkan artis-artis terkenal. Ketika Tifa masuk, aula tengah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang tengah berteriak dan menyipitkan mata.

"Ada konser?" tanya Tifa.

"Apa?" tanya Yuffie balik di tengah teriakan murid-murid, dan inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Tifa tidak suka jika ada artis atau band terkenal yang tengah tampil.

"Ada konser?" tanya Tifa sambil sedikit berteriak. Yuffie menjawab dengan mengangguk dan kemudian menariknya ke kerumunan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai juga di depan. Tifa sudah capek bertubrukan dengan orang-orang. Namun ketika melihat sosok yang tengah tampil, matanya langsung melebar dan rasa lelah itu tiba-tiba hilang. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas karena lampu panggung, tetapi dia melihat karakteristiknya sekilas, rambut jabrik. Dia bergerak dengan begitu anggun, suaranya terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Tifa, dan dia terus mencoba untuk melihat wajah sosok yang tengah menyanyi itu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melayang jatuh ke wajahnya. Sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan baunya terasa begitu familiar. Tifa mengambilnya, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah ... syal. Namun di luar dugaan, orang-orang di sekitar Tifa tiba-tiba berusaha untuk menarik syal dari Tifa. Tifa melawan, tentu saja, dan pada akhirnya dia menang. Apakah syal ini berasal dari sosok yang tengah konser itu? Tifa tidak sadar kalau dia pakai syal. Setelah konser selesai, Tifa dan yang lain memutuskan untuk ke kantin.

"Bagus sekali, Tifa," kata Zack.

"Aku juga mau hadiah!" keluh Yuffie. Ketika keluhannya sudah masuk tahap menyebalkan, Zack segera menunjuk Vincent yang baru memasuki kantin. Dalam sekejap, Yuffie langsung menghilang dari meja dan lari menuju Vincent.

"Oh, Yuffie," kata Aerith sambil tertawa.

"Dia tidak akan pernah berubah," kata Tifa yang tengah tersenyum, dan dia juga tengah mengenakan syalnya. Hari ini terasa begitu dingin.

"Hai semua," sapa Elena dari balik meja, dengan Reno di belakangnya. Mereka berdua adalah berdua.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Reno.

"Kau tahu di mana menemukannya," jawab Zack. Dalam sekejap, Reno juga langsung menghilang. Elena menghembuskan napas dan duduk di samping Tifa.

"Ini syal yang kami bicarakan?" tanya Elena.

"Yup."

"Cukup langka rasanya mengetahui kau nonton konser, siapa yang menyanyi?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Tifa mengangguk, dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari seorang artis terkenal, tetapi dia tidak tahu siapa.

"Seperti apa penampilannya?" tanya Aerith.

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya," jawab Tifa, membuat Aerith dan Elena juga menjadi kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja, Vincent datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dan Yuffie—tentu saja—ikut bersamanya.

"Hei," kata Yuffie dan Vincent berbarengan. Bedanya, Yuffie terdengar lebih ceria. Vincent kemudian menatap Zack. "Strife datang."

"Sekarang?" tanya Zack.

Vincent menjawab dengan mengangguk, dan Zack langsung menghabiskan _sandwich deluxe_ miliknya. Dia melambaikan tangan sebagai ganti mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memberi ciuman pada Aerith. Sebelum Zack dan Vincent mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing, Yuffie tiba-tiba menarik mantel Vincent.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Yuffie.

"Tidak."

"Aku mau ikut!"

Vincent menghembuskan napas dan kemudian dia memijit pipi Yuffie, membuat wajah Yuffie langsung memerah dan kakinya langsung terasa lemas. Mengambil kesempatan, Vincent dan Zack langsung pergi.

"Ya ampun, Vincent benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara 'mengurus' Yuffie," kata Elena, yang direspon oleh tawa dari yang lain. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Yuffie berdiri kembali.

"Yuffie!" teriak Reno yang tengah berlari.

"Harus pergi sekarang!" kata Yuffie yang memeluk teman-teman wanitanya dan langsung lari, dengan Reno yang mengejarnya di belakang.

Aksi mereka mengundang decak tawa. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja menghibur.

...

Di kelas, Tifa melihat ada kursi kosong di belakangnya, yang juga menandakan bahwa murid baru itu akan duduk di sana. Ketika guru masuk, suasana kelas langsung sunyi. Murid-murid lain terlihat penasaran dengan siapa sosok murid baru itu.

"Pagi semuanya," katanya, "Bapak tahu kalau kalian sudah mendengar bahwa kita kedatangan murid baru."

Seisi kelas menjawab dengan sebuah seruan 'ya'.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Semua orang langsung terpesona dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang masuk. Dia menggendong tas, selain itu dia juga memegang sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Cloud, Cloud Strife," katanya sambil membungkuk. Membuat obrolan-obrolan siswa menjadi terdengar lebih keras.

"Cloud Strife? Cloud Strife yang itu!"

"Dia terlihat seksi!"

"Sekolah ini memang hebat!"

"Bukannya dia sudah terkenal di dunia internasional?"

Semuanya berceloteh, namun kecuali untuk Tifa. Dia tidak syok seperti yang lain, tetapi dia SANGAT SYOK. Cloud mulai menulis di buku catatan dan merobeknya, lalu ia melipat dan mencengkramnya. Murid-murid lain penasaran dengan apa yang dia tulis, tapi mereka lebih memperhatikan ketampanan dan struktur tubuh Cloud.

"Silahkan duduk di belakang."

Cloud mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dia terus menatap Tifa. Tifa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia sadar bahwa mereka tengah melakukan kontak mata. Ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya, entah mengapa bukunya terjatuh. Sebelum Tifa sempat mengambilnya, si murid transfer itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," kata Tifa, sambil menatap mata biru dan rambut jabrik Cloud.

Cloud mengangguk dan membisikkan sesuatu yang Tifa dengar sebagai 'bukalah', dan kemudian dia duduk di tempat duduknya. Merasa penasaran, Tifa membuka buku catatannya dan mendapati sebuah catatan tengah ada di sana. Tifa langsung menutup buku itu, mukanya memerah. Dia juga menyadari teman-teman sekelasnya yang perempuan tengah menatapnya, membuatnya merasa tidak aman. Dan meski Tifa tidak memiliki mata di belakang kepala, tapi Tifa tahu Cloud tengah menatapnya, dan itu membuat teman sekelas menjadi ... iri.

"Oke semuanya, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Ketika pelajaran dimulai, perhatian sebagian murid-murid pun teralih. Sebagiannya lagi, masih tertahan di Cloud. Dan di saat tidak begitu banyak yang mengamatinya, Tifa membuka catatannya. Berpura-pura hendak menulis, tetapi sebenarnya membaca catatan yang diselipkan oleh Cloud tadi. Isi catatan itu adalah...

_Hai Teef,_

_Tidak disangka kita bertemu lagi, kau masih ingat aku?_

_Cloud._

Masih ada tambahan lagi di bawahnya.

_Oh ya, kulihat kau mendapatkan syalku dari konser tadi._

_Entah mengapa barang-barangku selalu berakhir menjadi milikmu, sepertinya ini adalah takdir._

_Ayo kita bertemu nanti. Taman timur, di rumah kaca._

_Aku akan menunggumu._

'Takdir', kata itu membuat Tifa memerah. Untungnya, tidak ada yang melihatnya. Tifa membalikkan kepalanya, dan dia melihat Cloud tengah tersenyum padanya. Tifa langsung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Sambil memikirkan kata 'takdir', lagi, di pikirannya.

* * *

Mohon read dan review ya, makasih.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Maaf menunggu lama, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. Mohon read dan review ya, makasih. Untuk yang memberi review, fave, follow, serta silent reader, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

CATATAN 3

PERBAN

_Dear diary,_

_Aku pasti akan menyimpan catatan kedua itu._

_Rasanya sangat ... romantis? Mengharukan? Manis? Aku tidak tahu._

_Tetapi yang pasti, catatan itu membuatku begitu berdebar-debar. Yah, aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai kelas berakhir._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang! Tetapi ... itu jika aku bisa lolos dari sekelompok fansnya._

_Kurasa semakin ganteng artisnya, akan semakin 'sadis' juga fansnya._

"Baiklah, bicaralah sekarang, Tifa," kata salah seorang gadis yang menahan Tifa.

"Apa?" tanya Tifa balik, sambil terus berusaha untuk merasa tenang. Ketika kelas berakhir dan Cloud juga pergi, para gadis tiba-tiba saja mengelilinginya, tidak membiarkan Tifa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan pura-pura polos, Lockhart. Kami tahu bahwa kau ada sesuatu dengan Cloud," balas gadis itu sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya," jawab Tifa sambil berusaha bertahan, tetapi bahkan berbohong juga tidak mempan.

"Kau bertemu dengan Aerith si Idola Sekolah, Yuffie yang juga adalah putri orang kaya, bahkan Zack si kapten tim basket sekolah sebagai sahabat. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Vincent, dan lain-lain," lanjut si gadis yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yah, kau itu berhasil masuk hanya karena beasiswa, seharusnya kau tahu dimana kau seharusnya berada."

"Betul, dengan maniak."

"Rasanya tidak sopan jika kalian berkata begitu pada murid terpandai di sekolah," kata Aerith yang tiba-tiba muncul. Matanya tidak lagi hijau seperti biasanya, melainkan dingin dan juga ... kejam. Itu adalah tanda bahwa Aerith sedang marah, dan Aerith sangat menyeramkan jika marah. Yuffie juga tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan ikut membela Tifa.

"Kalau kalian berani bicara seperti itu pada Tifa, aku akan menyuruh pengawalku untuk menghajar kalian semua."

Seketika, para gadis itu langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang terkejut. Tidak lama setelahnya, Zack dan Vincent muncul dari belakang Aerith dan Yuffie, Vincent terlebih dulu berbicara dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Jika kau berani berbicara seperti itu lagi pada Tifa..."

Zack melanjutkan perkataan Vincent. "Kalian semua akan tahu akibatnya."

Seketika, para gadis itu langsung kabur ketakutan. Tifa langsung bernapas lega.

"Kalian semua selalu membelaku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah memikirkannya!" kata Yuffie, yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan-makan sekarang?" tanya Aerith, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Tifa.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau masalah uang, kami bisa mentraktirmu. Lagipula itu juga bukan masalah besar," kata Zack.

"Em, bukan soal itu sebenarnya," jawab Tifa, meski dia tahu bahwa uang memang bukanlah masalah bagi teman-temannya yang adalah orang-orang kaya, dibandingkan dirinya yang seorang penerima beasiswa. "Aku ada janji?"

"Janji?" tanya Yuffie, yang membuat penasaran dirinya dan juga yang lain.

"Yah, apa boleh buat," kata Zack yang kemudian memeluk Aerith. "Ayo kita pergi."

Aerith awalnya agak bingung dengan sikap Zack, tetapi pada akhirnya dia membiarkannya saja. "Kencan?"

"Kencan," jawab Zack sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mencium pipi Aerith. Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka berdua segera pergi. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Yuffie yang tidak langsung menerima ucapan Tifa mentah-mentah.

"Aku ingin tahu kau ada pertemuan tentang apa! Marlene harus pindah sekolah? Atau mungkin justru kau yang pindah sekolah karena kehabisan uang? Kalau memang benar, kumohon jangan pindah! Aku berjanji akan membiayai kalian berdua, atau mungkin meminta orangtua ku untuk mengadopsi kalian..." Yuffie terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kau mau."

Sayangnya, ucapan panjang lebar Yuffie hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah senyuman dari Tifa. Tifa merasa senang, karena meski Marlene hanyalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki, tetapi masih ada orang lain yang begitu peduli padanya meski mereka tidak berhubungan darah.

"Jadi..." ucap Yuffie, yang kemudian ditahan oleh Vincent. "Hei!"

"Mau makan parfait denganku?"

Tanpa ditanya dua kali, Yuffie langsung mengekspresikan rasa setujunya dan langsung memeluk Vincent. Tifa tertawa melihat tingkahnya, seperti biasa.

Dari empat taman yang ada, taman yang terletak di bagian timur tidak begitu diketahui orang-orang. Sedikit sekali yang datang ke sini karena letaknya yang jauh dari sekolah dan fasilitas-fasilitas lain. Taman ini juga bisa menjadi tempat di mana seseorang bisa melakukan refleksi diri atau pertemuan yang pribadi dengan orang lain. Tifa melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah kaca yang tidak jauh dari sana, tetapi Cloud belum datang. Ketika mata Tifa bereksplorasi ke seisi ruangan, dia langsung dimanjakan oleh ribuan bunga mawar dengan bermacam-macam warna. Putih, merah muda, kuning, merah, jingga, peach, koral, namun yang menarik perhatian Tifa adalah mawar yang berwarna Lavender. Kesannya begitu tidak biasa, apalagi kebanyakan mawar adalah berwarna merah.

Tifa baru saja hendak memetiknya, tetapi jarinya tiba-tiba saja tertusuk duri sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Melihat itu, mata Tifa langsung melebar.

_Darah ... di bawah mobil._

_Darah ... di permukaan kasur. _

_Darah ... Marlene._

Air mata Tifa baru saja hendak mengalir ketika Tifa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di jarinya. Kenangannya hilang, kegelapan yang tadinya menyelimutinya sirna sudah dan matanya melihat sesuatu yang sudah dia nantikan.

Cloud memegang pergelangan tangannya, dan jarinya yang berdarah tengah berada di dalam mulut Cloud. Wajah Tifa memerah, dan ilusi masa lalunya langsung menghilang sepenuhnya dalam sekejap.

Mata Cloud menutup ketika dia mengisap jari Tifa. Ketika dia merasakan pandangan Tifa padanya, Cloud langsung membuka matanya sambil tetap menghisap jari Tifa. Ketika kedua matanya melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah Tifa, Cloud langsung menyekanya dan menarik keluar jari Tifa dari mulutnya. Tifa menutup matanya ketika mengira tangan Cloud yang kasar dan dingin, tetapi rasanya halus dan hangat dengan sentuhan ringan. Cloud mengambil sebuah perban, membalutkannya di jari Tifa, dan tersenyum.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

Tifa mengangguk, dengan rona merah yang masih tampak di wajahnya. Tifa melihat Cloud, sementara Cloud menatap mawar yang berwarna lavender.

"Apa kau tahu makna dari warna Lavender?" tanya Cloud, yang dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan dari Tifa. "Sayang sekali," jawab Cloud lagi, dan kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Syalku."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Tifa mengerti. "Oh!" Tifa langsung mengembalikan syal yang memang dia bawa daritadi, Cloud membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku dengar apa yang barusan terjadi denganmu," kata Cloud. "Di kelas, ketika aku pergi."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kau menerima beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sini?"

"Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku menjawab 'ya'?"

"Mengapa aku harus membencimu?" jawab Cloud, yang tidak disangka oleh Tifa.

"Yah, karena kebanyakan orang berkata bahwa orang sepertiku sungguh tidak mungkin bisa bersekolah di sini ... begitu juga dengan adikku."

"Tetapi kenyataannya kau dan adikmu ada di sini, kan? Berarti semua itu bukanlah sebuah dongeng belaka. Jadi ... adikmu juga mendapat beasiswa?"

"Tidak, dia menggunakan uang peninggalan orang tua kami."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya juga?"

"Kalau aku menggunakannya, Marlene tidak akan bisa bersekolah sampai sekarang."

"Sampai kapan uang itu bisa bertahan?"

"Setidaknya sampai Marlene lulus SD nanti," setelah berkata begitu, Tifa menghela napas dan duduk di kursi di dekatnya. Membicarakan topik ini selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Cloud, untungnya menyadari itu.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya," kata Cloud yang duduk di samping Tifa, sambil menggenggam tangan gadis cantik itu. Cloud juga memperlihatkan kembali senyumnya yang menenangkan.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Tifa, sambil membalas senyum Cloud. "Kita baru saja bertemu, tidak ada hubungan keluarga, tapi ... kita sudah sedekat ini."

"Kau ingat catatan yang kuselipkan di buku catatanmu?" tanya Cloud. "Ini adalah takdir."

Lagi-lagi, wajah Tifa langsung memerah dan kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menutup wajahnya dengan rambutnya. Cloud tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Cloud mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dan sebuah pulpen. Dia menulis sesuatu dan merobeknya. Saking cepatnya, Tifa tidak melihat apa yang Cloud tulis.

Setelahnya, Cloud berdiri dan memetik setangkai mawar tanpa duri. Cloud melipat kertas catatannya di tangkai bunga mawar dan menyerahkannya pada Tifa. Tifa memandang bunga mawar dan catatan itu, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke wajah Cloud.

"Sampai nanti," kata Cloud yang kemudian keluar.

Tifa mengambil catatan itu dan kemudian membacanya.

_Hei Teef,_

_Mawar berwarna Lavender atau mawar tanpa duri memiliki makna 'Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama.'_

_Berhubung kau sudah tahu artinya, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan adikmu suatu hari nanti._

_Cloud._

Wajah Tifa semakin memerah, dan dia terus membaca catatan itu untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai akhirnya, pintu rumah kaca tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Marlene.

"Jadi kau di sini," katanya, "kau berjanji kalau kita akan pulang bersama!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Seorang cowok pirang yang memberitahuku, aneh juga karena dia tahu namaku siapa," kata Marlene yang kemudian bersin. "Ayo kita pulang, di sini dingin!"

Tifa mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca. Dia menaruh catatan Cloud di kantongnya dan memandang jarinya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba saja, rasa hangat memenuhi wajahnya dalam sekejap.

* * *

Mohon read dan review ya, terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang lama, tetapi seperti biasa, semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini. Mohon maaf jika saya update nya lama, dan saya juga mohon maklum. Berhubung sekarang saya sudah kuliah dan tugas sudah mulai menumpuk, jadi saya mohon pengertiannya.

CATATAN EMPAT

BISKUIT

_Dear diary,_

_Aku dapat catatan yang lain! Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa dia selalu membawa buku catatan dan pulpen?_

_Dia selalu menulis catatan untukku, catatan itu adalah yang ketiga, dan kurasa masih terus berlanjut._

_Oh ya, Marlene memberiku kegiatan yang harus kuhadiri. Harus kuakui, cukup mengejutkan._

"Kau harus datang!" teriak Marlene. Tifa dan Marlene tengah menyantap makanan penutup kesukaan mereka, _chocolate sundae._

"Mengapa aku harus datang?" tanya Tifa yang setelahnya menyantap sesendok kecil es krim ke mulutnya.

Marlene menghembuskan napas. "Karena guruku bilang aku harus mengajak orang yang kukagumi!"

"Apa kau tahu aku harus bolos kerja?"

"Ayolah, sekali saja! Kau juga akan melihat Denzel nanti!"

Kalimat terakhir dari Marlene menarik perhatian Tifa. Akhirnya, Tifa setuju dan membuat Marlene menari kegirangan.

_Hari berikutnya..._

"Itu bagus sekali!" kata Elena yang berjalan bersama Tifa dan yang lain seusai pelajaran.

"Tapi aku harus bolos kerja."

"Justru itulah yang kau butuhkan, kau harus beristirahat setelah stres bekerja!" seru Yuffie.

"Semangatlah, mungkin sesuatu yang bagus akan muncul nanti," kata Zack sambil menepuk punggung Tifa, yang disetujui oleh Vincent.

Tifa tidak punya pilihan lain lagi setelah teman-temannya setuju, dan kini dia tengah berjalan menuju gedung sekolah Marlene. Karena di sekolah ini, tiap tingkat didirikan secara terpisah. Mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA, Universitas, bahkan bagian administrasi. Karena masing-masing memiliki bangunannya tersendiri, bisa dibilang kalau sekolah ini besar sekali, dan seharusnya ditulis dalam huruf besar semua menjadi BESAR SEKALI.

Ketika Tifa tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu memasuki pikirannya.

"Hari ini berjalan begitu normal," pikirnya, "di kelas, Cloud duduk di belakangku, sepertinya tidak ada catatan baru kali ini."

Tanpa disadari, Tifa sudah sampai di depan kelas Marlene. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, Tifa segera membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Tifa!" teriak Marlene sambil memeluk Tifa, wajahnya tersenyum sembari mengajak Tifa ke kursinya. Ada dua kursi kosong juga di samping mereka.

"Jadi, mana Denzel?"

"Dia menunggu di luar, menunggu sepupunya."

"Begitu," jawab Tifa sambil mengangguk. Tifa mengobservasi seisi kelas, dan sama sepertinya, ada banyak yang sama seperti dirinya. Teman-teman sekelas Marlene banyak yang juga mengajak kakak mereka yang kebanyakan seumuran dengan Tifa.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, namun anak yang bernama Denzel masih belum muncul juga. Ekspresi cemas terlihat di wajah Marlene. Bahkan ketika Wali Kelas sudah datang, Denzel masih belum muncul.

"Wah, banyak sekali yang datang," kata Sang Wali Kelas sambil tersenyum. "Kita bisa langsung memulainya, kalau begitu."

Sesuai perkataannya, acara akhirnya dimulai tidak lama kemudian. Tiap-tiap murid memberikan 'presentasi' mengenai orang-orang yang mereka kagumi. Namun, karena kebanyakan dari mereka masih kecil, terkadang ucapan mereka terdengar lucu dan konyol.

"Kakak perempuanku, karena dia cantik."

"Dia adalah sepupuku, dan dia pintar bermain gitar!"

"Dia pintar menggambar, dan aku ingin seperti dia!"

"Kakak laki-lakiku ... karena ... karena ... dia lebih tua."

Orang-orang yang tampil di depan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, yang lain ada yang memperlihatkan bakatnya. Tifa merasa mungkin dia cukup memberi salam saja.

"Selanjutnya," kata si Wali Kelas. Marlene tersenyum dan langsung mengajak Tifa ke depan.

"Namaku Marlene! Ini adalah kakakku, Tifa. Dia adalah peraih beasiswa dan sangat pintar! Aku menyukainya karena dia bekerja keras untuk kami berdua, dan aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama jika sudah besar nanti!"

Tifa membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. Sementara reaksi seisi kelas ada yang terkejut, ada juga yang berbisik, Tifa rasa dia tahu apa alasannya.

"Peraih beasiswa?"

"Wow, padahal sangat sulit untuk mendapat beasiswa di Midgar."

"Beruntung sekali dia."

"Apa keahlianmu, Nona Tifa?" tanya Sang Wali Kelas, ketika Tifa baru mau menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Marlene menyela.

"Dia sangat pandai menyanyi! Dia selalu menyanyi sebelum aku tidur dan ketika aku sedih! Dia juga sangat pintar memasak!"

Perkenalan dari Marlene terus berlanjut, dia tidak berhenti berbicara sampai akhirnya Tifa yang menghentikannya sendiri.

"Dia juga—"

Sebelum Marlene berbicara, Tifa mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan ucapan Marlene. "Tadi itu perkenalan yang cukup panjang," kata Tifa yang kemudian membungkuk dan kembali ke kursi. Dia menghela napas dan merasa sedikit malu. Sementara Marlene sendiri sempat memberontak meski pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam, rasanya agak aneh melihat Marlene yang biasanya cerewet menjadi seperti ini.

Si Wali Kelas tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. "Baiklah, kali ini yang terakhir, Denzel."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Denzel?"

Tifa melirik Marlene yang tengah terlihat khawatir. Setelah Sang Wali Kelas memanggil nama Denzel berkali-kali dan tidak ada jawaban, dia langsung menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—"

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dan di baliknya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki.

"Dia sudah datang! Kakakku sudah datang!" serunya, sambil melihat Marlene dengan tersenyum. Marlene juga membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Tanpa diberitahu, Tifa langsung tahu bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah Denzel, dan Tifa sebenarnya penasaran dengan kata 'Kakak' yang daritadi diucapkannya. Denzel mengambil kursi di depan Tifa dan Marlene, tangannya tengah menggenggam kertas.

"Untukku?" tanya Marlene, yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Denzel.

"Tidak, Kakakku bilang ini untuk Kakakmu."

Mendengar itu, Tifa tiba-tiba saja merasa tegang, sementara Marlene bingung. Tidak lama setelah itu, Denzel segera ke depan dan memulai perkenalannya.

"Maaf karena terlambat, Kakakku ada janji," kata Denzel. Di sela-sela perkenalan, tiba-tiba saja Marlene menyikut pelan Tifa.

"Kau tahu sepupunya?" bisik Marlene.

"Sepupu? Tapi tadi dia bilang Kakak."

"Denzel adalah anak tunggal, karena itu dia memanggil sepupunya 'Kakak'."

"Dia sangat pintar menyanyi, dan aku yakin kalian tahu siapa dia!" lanjut Denzel. "Cloud Strife!"

Mata Tifa melebar ketika melihat Cloud masuk. Bahkan ketika Cloud baru memasuki ruangan, matanya sudah terpaku pada Tifa. Tifa memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan melihat kertas catatan yang ada di tangannya. Kontak mata mereka ternyata membuat orang-orang di sekitar menatap Cloud dan Tifa secara bergantian. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadian di antara mereka. Suasana kelas langsung dipenuhi oleh 'was wes wos'.

"Cloud Strife?"

"Beruntung sekali anak itu."

"Kenapa dia melihat ke Gadis itu?"

"Apa mereka berdua saling kenal?"

Cloud berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan dengan mata yang masih melihat Tifa. Dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu, namun Tifa tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Cloud katakan. Setelah Cloud tetap diam dan menatap Tifa, barulah Tifa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Cloud barusan. Tifa segera membuka catatan yang diterimanya tadi.

_Hei Teef,_

_Aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi di sini,_

_Inilah 'takdir',_

_Ngomong-ngomong, dengarlah ini._

_Cloud._

Tifa kembali menatap Cloud dengan alis yang dinaikkan, melihat itu, Cloud tersenyum dan memberi kata sambutan.

"Halo semuanya, kurasa kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, anak ini adalah sepupuku" kata Cloud sambil mengacak-acak rambut Denzel. "Dan berhubung kalian mungkin sudah tahu banyak sekali hal mengenaiku, bagaimana jika aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian?"

Banyak orang yang merespon dengan senang, sementara Tifa diam saja dan wajahnya memerah. Cloud menghela napas, dan setelah menatap Tifa sesaat, dia mulai menyanyi.

Tifa tidak tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Cloud, namun suara Cloud terdengar bagaikan melodi seorang Malaikat. Suaranya tidak terlalu tinggi atau terlalu rendah, terdengar begitu lembut, dan membuat orang merasa nyaman. Tifa merasa seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Mata Tifa menoleh ke arah lain, dan dia mendapati orang-orang juga terkagum dengan suara Cloud, terutama perempuan. Bahkan Marlene juga tidak terkecuali. Ketika Tifa kembali menatap Cloud, ternyata kedua mata Cloud sama sekali tidak terlepas darinya. Wajah Tifa sepertinya sudah sama merahnya dengan buah tomat. Apalagi, Cloud juga selalu tersenyum padanya ketika dia tengah bernyanyi.

Mendengar Cloud terus bernyanyi dan terus ditatap oleh Cloud membuat Tifa rasanya tidak tahan lagi. Dengan keras, dia bertepuk tangan sehingga membuat orang-orang menatapnya dan Cloud berhenti bernyanyi.

"Em, memannya belum selesai?" tanya Tifa yang dijawab Cloud dengan senyum.

"Aku baru menyanyikan intro," jawab Cloud. "Tetapi ... perkataanmu ada benarnya juga."

Sebelum Tifa dihujani lebih banyak lagi tatapan marah dari orang-orang di sekitar, Cloud menatap Denzel sebagai tanda untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakakku juga sedang sakit tenggorokan," kata Denzel, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Cloud.

"Begitulah, untung aku masih bisa menyanyikan bagian tadi dengan baik," lanjut Cloud yang kemudian memegang lehernya. "Terasa sakit di sini."

Jika Cloud sudah berkata begitu, maka orang-orang yang barusan menatap Tifa sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Tifa menatap Cloud untuk kesekian kali, dan senyum masih belum terlepas dari wajahnya. Entah mengapa, Tifa merasa bahwa dia akan mendapat catatan lain lagi nanti.

Setelah acara selesai, Marlene dan Denzel mengajak Cloud dan Tifa ke Taman Timur. Mereka bilang, mereka berdua merencanakan semacam kencan di sana. Yap, betul sekali, mereka merencanakan KENCAN.

"Jadi, kami menjadi pengiring kalian?" tanya Tifa. Sepertinya hal ini memang sudah direncanakan, karena Tifa melihat sebuah keranjang kecil sudah diletakkan di sana. Kini, Tifa terus melahap biskuitnya sembari menunggu jawaban.

"Kakak bilang kami masih terlalu kecil untuk kencan sungguhan," kata Denzel setelah menelan sepotong apel. "Lagipula, kasihan Kakak karena dia sendirian."

"Yap," jawab Marlene yang tengah melahap sebuah _Pretzel._

Cloud dan Tifa memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Cloud hanya mengangguk sambil minum soda, sementara Tifa hanya diam dan terus melahap biskuitnya. Tifa merasa nyaman karena ada Marlene dan Denzel di antara dirinya dan Cloud. Mereka berdua berjauhan, sampai akhirnya...

"Dingin sekali!" kata Marlene.

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Cloud yang kemudian mengeluarkan dua lembar selimut besar. satu selimut kira-kira cukup untuk dua orang.

"Kita berbagi selimut," kata Denzel sambil menyelimuti dirinya dan Marlene.

Cloud tersenyum pada Tifa. "Kita juga, kalau begitu."

Tifa tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Cloud bergerak ke dampingnya, menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut. Tifa terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata biru Cloud dengan terus makan kue.

"Giliranmu," kata Denzel. Marlene mengangguk dan kemudian dia menggigit apel. Mereka bergantian memakannya, rupanya.

Tifa meminum jus setelah makan tujuh keping biskuit. Dia sungguh merasa kenyang dan puas, kecuali untuk tatapan dari pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hey," kata Cloud, yang membuat Tifa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Hm?"

"Ada remah di pipimu."

Tifa mengelap pipi kanannya, dan Cloud langsung merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pipi yang satu lagi."

Ketika Cloud baru mau membersihkan remah dari pipi Tifa, Marlene tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Marlene, yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan dari Denzel. "Membersihkan dengan cara itu sudah biasa, jadi terasa membosankan."

"Iya, jadi tidak semanis biasanya," lanjut Denzel.

Kedua anak itu benar-benar setuju akan pandangan mereka. Cloud melihat ke mereka berdua sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Yah, perkataan kalian memang benar. Ayo, kita buat unik kalau begitu," kata Cloud. Kedua anak itu mengangguk dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Cloud, membuat Tifa bingung.

"Em, apa yang—"

Belum selesai Tifa menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Cloud tengah menjilati pipinya. Wajah Tifa langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdetak begitu keras dan cepat. Marlene dan Denzel terlihat begitu senang sekali.

"Oke, apa yang tadi cukup unik?" tanya Cloud, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Marlene dan Denzel.

"A—siapa yang merencanakannya?" tanya Tifa sambil menatap Cloud, kemudian menatap Marlene dan Denzel.

"Kami," jawab Marlene dan Denzel dengan polos, kemudian Marlene melanjutkan, "kalian favorit kami, sangat cocok!"

"Iya, kami harap kalian berdua akan menikah nanti!" tambah Denzel.

Cloud dan Tifa saling menatap dengan bingung, dan kemudian mereka tersenyum dan tertawa. Marlene dan Denzel tidak tahu mengapa kakak-kakak mereka tertawa, tetapi akhirnya mereka tertawa juga. Tifa teringat satu kata dari dua catatan yang diberikan oleh Cloud, 'TAKDIR'.

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, makasih.


End file.
